


Сказка на ночь

by Melis_Ash



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas, The Return of the Musketeers (1989), Three Musketeers: The Queen's Diamonds (1973), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Genderswitch, F/M, Fluff, In that movie Mordaunt was woman, Romance, This fic is mix of books and The Return of Musketeers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: В любом фэндоме должно быть место сказке...





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на летнюю ФБ 2012.  
Джастин де Винтер, дочь миледи - персонаж из малоизвестного фильма "Возвращение мушкетеров". В фильме она исполняет ту же функцию, что и Мордаунт в книге, но наделена совершенно другим характером. "Возвращение" является продолжением известной дилогии Лестера с Майклом Йорком, Оливером Ридом и Фэй Данавэй в главных ролях. В "Возвращении мушкетеров" роль Джастин исполнила Ким Кэтролл. В фильме пейринг Рауль/Джастин присутствовал, но не получил большого развития и обстоятельства их знакомства были иными.

Леди Винтер склонилась над колыбелькой дочери. Девочке было всего несколько месяцев отроду, и рано еще было говорить о явном внешнем сходстве с кем-то из родителей, но все наперебой уверяли, что девочка, несомненно, вырастет такой же красавицей, как и её мать. Та в ответ лишь довольно улыбалась – как и всякому родителю, ей были приятны похвалы расточаемые ребенку. 

Муж её, конечно, хотел мальчика, да и сама она предпочла бы сына, это прочнее укрепило бы её положение в семье Винтер – шаткое, что и говорить. И все же, ей нравилось думать, что девочка – это словно бы продолжение её самой. Не только во внешности дело, хоть она и была уверена, что малютка Джастин вырастет похожей на мать – не на отца же, в самом деле, тот красавцем не был, а Джастин такое прелестное дитя… Есть вещи, которые мужчинам не понять, которые только женщина сможет принять, ведь женщинам от роду написано хитрить и изворачиваться, в то время как мужчина может позволить себе прямоту.

В последнее время у леди Винтер появилось новое любимое занятие. Нередко, по ночам, она, вместо того, чтобы идти спать, проскальзывала в комнату малютки дочери, выпроваживала кормилицу и, садясь в кресло возле колыбельки, рассказывала сказки, порой сочиняя их на ходу. Что-то она брала из рассказов своей няни – сказать по правде, от них мало что осталось в её памяти, что-то из тех волшебных историй, которые были в ходу в Англии. Леди Винтер нравилось импровизировать. Одной из самых часто повторяемых сказок была история о дворянине, что женился на ведьме. Когда леди Винтер рассказывала её, голос женщины, выразительный от природы, обретал особенно надрывные модуляции. Сказки, что она рассказывала дочери, нередко были мрачными. 

\- И тогда граф повесил свою жену на ближайшем дереве, - закончила она, – Но ведьмы, они как кошки – у них больше, чем одна жизнь, и так просто с ними не расправиться. Поэтому эта история закончилась совсем не так, как он думал. Да и закончилась ли? Кто знает, что стало с красавицей-ведьмой, прогневавшей своего супруга?

***

\- И когда граф узнал, что его жена ведьма, он разгневался, и повесил её на ближайшем дереве, - Атос рассказывал эту сказку сыну уже не в первый раз. Мечтательного Рауля приводили в восторг подобные истории, и почему-то особенно полюбилась сказка о безымянном графе и его жене-ведьме. Атос нередко жалел о том, что однажды, изрядно по действием бургундского, решил поведать эту печальную историю ребенку, пусть и в такой, сильно завуалированной форме. Но были дни, когда его так и подмывало рассказать Раулю продолжение. Или даже – со временем – всю жестокую правду, как есть, без сказочного флера. Возможно, это предостережет Рауля от ошибок на жизненном пути, от излишнего доверия к женщинам. Нельзя от них ждать слишком многого, все они немножко ведьмы, даже самые скромные и честные из них.

***

Прекрасная англичанка, с которой Рауль случайно познакомился по пути в Париж, совершенно очаровала его. У её кареты сломалась ось, и он и граф де Гиш вызвались охранять молодую леди, пока слуги бегают за подмогой. Охрана свелась к тому, что они втроем прогуливались по лесу, перебрасываясь шутками. Шутили, правда, в основном, де Гиш и их случайная знакомая, которая назвалась Джастин де Винтер, в то время как Рауль краснел, смущался и не сводил глаз с красавицы. Она была старше его – это было видно по манере держаться и выражению лица, но едва ли ей было намного больше двадцати. Глаза девушки светились лукавством, а смех напоминал серебряные колокольчики. Испытывая мысленно угрызения совести – ведь он был уверен, что любит Луизу – Рауль думал, что не встречал еще более прелестной женщины.

\- Мне, право, становится неловко, - обратилась мадемуазель де Винтер к Раулю, - вы почти все время молчите, не говорите не слова. Я вас чем-то смущаю?

Если это легкомысленное замечание было призвано вогнать Рауля в краску еще больше, оно с успехом достигло цели.

\- Мой друг не привык к светскому обществу, - вступился за него де Гиш, - Но я уверен, в ближайшее время он наверстает упущенное.  
Помощь де Гиша почему-то разозлила Рауля. Что он, ребенок, что не может сам за себя ответить?

\- Вовсе нет, - отговорился Рауль, - я вовсе не так застенчив, граф де Гиш преувеличивает. Просто вы напомнили мне кое-кого, - объяснение было глупое, к тому же, Рауль не мог придумать кого именно могла бы напоминать ему Джастин. Он мало общался с дамами, а Луиза была еще совсем ребенком, да и разве она походила на мадемуазель де Винтер? Джастин – Рауль сам не заметил, как начал мысленно называть новую знакомую по имени – яркая и переливающаяся, как бриллиант, а Луиза нежная и чистая, как капля росы. Разве можно их сравнивать?

\- И кого же? – последовал ожидаемый вопрос.

\- В детстве мой опекун, граф де Ла Фер часто рассказывал мне сказку, вы похожи на ведьму оттуда, - ответил первое пришедшее на ум Рауль, и залился краской уже до самых корней волос, сообразив, что сказал. Джастин удивленно вздернула брови, - То есть, не поймите дурно, я вовсе не хотел вас оскорбить. Граф де ла Фер описывал её как прекрасную белокурую женщину, умную и благовоспитанную. Она была так хороша собой, что взоры всех мужчин были прикованы к ней, куда бы она не пошла. Это описание очень похоже на вас, согласитесь? Но вы, конечно, не ведьма, я вовсе не это имел ввиду. Приношу мои глубочайшие извинения, - пробормотал Рауль, ругая себя на чем свет стоит. Надо же быть таким неуклюжим, таким невежей.

На мгновение Раулю показалось, что мадемуазель де Винтер смутилась. Она рассмеялась, но на этот раз смех её был другим, низким и приглушенным.

\- Как знать, как знать… Осторожнее с женщинами, виконт, они почти всегда не те, кем кажутся.

\- Простите меня, - еще раз повторил Рауль.

\- Не стоит извинений. Я бы с удовольствием послушала эту сказку, если вы её еще помните. Моя мать была из Франции и в детстве часто рассказывала мне сказки. Я была совсем ребенком, когда она умерла, и почти ничего не помню с её слов, но кое-что мне потом пересказала кормилица. В одной из сказок помнится, тоже была прекрасная белокурая ведьма, умная и образованная, вы сейчас напомнили мне эту историю. Она вышла замуж за дворянина, но когда он узнал, кто она, то повесил её.

\- Да, это, должно быть, та же самая сказка! – воскликнул Рауль. – Отец рассказывал мне про графа, который встретил прекрасную юную даму и влюбился в неё. Их жизнь была очень счастливой, пока однажды он не застал её читающей заклинания над котлом с зельями. Тогда он собственноручно казнил её, повесив на дереве.

\- И что стало с ведьмой дальше в вашей истории?

\- Дальше? Она умерла. Должно быть, она попала в ад, как и полагается ведьме.

\- Странно, - задумчиво вымолвила Джастин, - А в моей сказке – в той, что рассказывала мне мать – ведьма не умерла. Ведьмы как кошки, у них больше, чем одна жизнь, и убить их не так-то просто… Впрочем, что дальше случилось с ведьмой, я не знаю, мне ни разу не рассказывали. Я надеялась, что знаете вы, - Джастин скорчила расстроенную гримаску, - Но увы. Впрочем, мне все равно приятно было услышать вновь эту историю. Она напоминает мне о матери.

\- Простите, если напомнил вам о грустном, - еще раз извинился Рауль,

\- Не стоит, я же сказала, - Джастин смотрела куда-то мимо него, мимо примолкшего от неожиданности де Гиша.

***

До придорожного трактира они добрались уже поздно вечером, все втроем. После того, как Рауля угораздило вспомнить сказку про графа и его жену-ведьму, разговор стал слегка натянутым, Джастин смеялась и шутила уже не так непринужденно, зато теперь она куда чаще обращалась к нему, чем де Гишу. Она расспрашивала юношу о его детстве, о графе де Ла Фер. Рауль робел – ведь такой блестящей даме его жизнь в провинции должна показаться скучной, а когда случайно упомянул Луизу, то совсем смешался. Джастин не заметила этого, или сделала вид.

Покуда все трое располагались за столом, внутрь внесли носилки с раненым. Тот, похоже, был очень плох.

\- Что случилось? – воскликнул Рауль.

\- Ужасный случай, - ответил ему хозяин гостиницы. – Грабители убили на дороге бетюнского священника, везшего священные сосуды и казну церкви. А его спутник при смерти, - добавил он, понизив голос, - Надеюсь, Господь их покарает. 

\- Как неприятно, - молвил де Гиш, - А ведь мы могли с ними столкнуться. Они могли напасть на вас, - обратился он к Джастин.

\- Но к счастью этого не произошло. У меня была надежная охрана, - отшутилась молодая женщина.

***

_… Но у ведьмы была дочь, она выросла такой же красивой, смелой и умной, как и её мать. Однажды, она отправилась в путешествие в другую страну, и встретила там сына того самого графа. Она не знала, кто он такой, а он не знал, кто она, но они понравились друг другу. _  
Что из этого вышло? Эта сказка еще не закончена. 


End file.
